Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas ?
by hathor2
Summary: Tsunade organise une cérémonie pour Jiraya, et Sakura ne comprends la disparition de Naruto. Je suis nulle pour les résumés désolée.


_Cette fic se présente juste après l'annonce de la mort de Jiraya et avant le départ de Naruto pour le pays des crapauds. J'ai voulu faire une petite parenthèse et compléter un peu l'histoire parce que je trouve qu'il y a un vide. Je me suis cependant permise de reprendre certains dialogues et de faire que Naruto tutoie Tsunade.  
_

_J'espère que cette petite fic vous plaira, c'est la 1ère que je fais pour Naruto._

_Dans l'attente d'un com de votre part, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^._

**Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas ?**

Le soleil se levait lentement sur le village cachée de la feuille. Sakura se préparait pour la veiller en l'honneur du défunt Jiraya.

Elle savait que son ami Naruto était très affecté mais ne laissait rien paraître devant tout le monde. Elle savait qu'il avait parlé avec leur ancien sensei, Hiruka ainsi qu'avec Shikamaru, tous deux lui avaient dit qu'ils l'avaient un peu secouer à leur façon pour lui faire reprendre goût à la vie sans son maître, mais tout le monde voyait qu'il était toujours dans son monde de douleur, ne se confiant à personne pour vraiment dégager sa peine. Depuis qu'il avait déchiffrer le code de son sensei, plus personne ne l'avait vu. Tsunade et les autres s'inquiétaient.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, n'était pas sûr de le voir à la cérémonie. Sakura revoyait dans sa tête la réaction de Naruto lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle de la mort de son sensei Jiraya.

_- Est-ce que tu l'as laissé partir la vieille ? Demanda Naruto._

_Tsunade-sama ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir et de le regarder._

_- C'est vrai, dit-elle sans rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions._

_- Pourquoi tu as permis un acte aussi irréfléchi ? Tu connais l'ermite pas net mieux que moi ! Comment as-tu pu l'envoyer dans un endroit aussi dangereux tout seul ? Avait-il dit d'une traite rempli d'amertume et de colère._

_- Ça suffit Naruto ! avait dit fermement Kakashi, Tu devrais comprendre les sentiments du Hokage mieux que n'importe qui, avait-il rajouté plus calmement._

_Naruto alors commença à se diriger vers la porte du bureau de l'Hokage et s'arrêta quelques instants_

_- Merde..._

_- Naruto ! … Où vas-tu ? Fit Sakura voyant l'élan de son ami,_

_- Si l'ermite pas net avait été le 5ème Hokage, il n'aurait jamais laissé la vieille Tsunade courir de tels risques. Jamais ! Avait-il dit durement._

_Et il sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour ceux qui s'y trouvaient encore..._

Cette image de son ami, fuyant, rempli de colère envers Tsunade, lui avait fait mal, et ne comprenait pas qu'il s'en prenne à l'Hokage.

C'est alors que sa mère tapa à sa porte,

- Sakura... Tes amis sont en bas de chez nous, ils t'attendent...

- Ok, j'arrive...

Et durant le trajet jusqu'au toit de la maison de l'Hokage, tous furent silencieux, se demandant si le jeune homme allait venir.

Chacun des ninjas présents s'était installé, en ligne sur plusieurs colonnes devant l'autel, où avaient été installer des gerbes de fleurs et une grande photo du Sannin.

Personne ne voyait Naruto.

- Le lâche, se dit Sakura, il aurait pu venir au lieu de fuir...

Uns fois tous installés, Tsunade s'approcha de l'autel et commença un éloge sur son ami. Durant celui-ci, elle repéra alors Naruto, cachait contre un des pilier du fond, le visage fermé, les yeux dans le vague, habillé de noir comme les autres ninjas. Sakura remarqua alors le regard de son sensei et se retourna légèrement pour le voir, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pas une larme, pas un reflet d'émotion? Puis elle retourna son attention vers l'éloge, se promettant d'aller le voir et lui dire ses quatre vérités?

- Tu étais un sacré ninja, le plus doué de notre époque... Tu étais aussi le plus,... le plus coquin, le plus séducteur des hommes que j'ai connu, au risque de te faire tuer plus d'une fois... Ton élève t'avait trouvé un surnom qui te correspondait bien, Ero-sennin, dit-elle en regardant légèrement Naruto pour y lire une réaction.

Mais rien, il était toujours refermé. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour lui.

- Mon ami, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur, jusqu'à ma mort, ainsi que dans celui de tes amis et de tes élèves... De ton petit nuage,... écris-nous le plus beau des livres..., dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. … Adieu, mon ami, mon frère...

Et puis chacun vint déposé dans un coffre en bois gravé du nom du Sannin, une rose blanche, avant de revenir à leur place.

A la fin de la cérémonie, Sakura se précipita vers Naruto, le collant violemment contre le pilier et lui débitant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur afin de le faire réagir enfin. Les autres ainsi que Tsunade regardaient la scène abasourdi.

- Où étais-tu depuis tout ce temps ! On s'est tous inquiété pour toi ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Tu crois que tu es le seul à souffrir ! Tu as pensé un seul instant à Tsunade-sama ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Lui hurlait-elle en pleine figure en le secouant rudement. Tu ne verses même pas une larme ! Ton cœur est devenu une pierre ou quoi ! Pourquoi tu te caches ? T'es qu'un lâche !

Naruto qui au début ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions, eu une montée de sentiments douloureux et une réaction qui en fit sursauter plus d'un.

- TAIS-TOI SAKURA ! Hurla-il,... tais-toi, fit-il plus doucement en laissant enfin le flot de larmes sortir tout en glissant doucement contre le pilier.

Sakura se recula comme si elle avait fait une erreur d'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements son ami.

Tsunade se précipita vers le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux et s'agenouilla devant lui, avant de l'attirer contre elle pour qu'il puisse pleurer tout son soul. Ce dernier, ne retenait plus ses larmes, qui le submergeaient comme une déferlante de douleur.

- Pleure, Naruto, pleure, lui murmura-t-elle doucement,

- Oh Oba-chan...

Et ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes sous les yeux attristés de l'assistance. Tous avaient mal pour le jeune homme.

Ne sentant plus quelques soubresauts, elle sentit que Naruto se calmait un peu.

- Pourquoi, il m'a abandonné, lui aussi... Pourquoi ? … Je voulais qu'il continue à veiller sur moi... Je voulais qu'il me voit devenir Hokage... Il me manque tellement, finit-il de dire alors que ses pleurs redoublés encore une fois.

J- Je sais, Naruto,... Il me manque aussi..., dit-elle les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Puis elle sentit le jeune homme se calmait.

- Ça va un peu mieux Naruto, fit-elle en l'écartant un peu d'elle pour le regarder.

C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que les yeux de l'adolescent se révulsaient, il tombait dans les pommes.

- Naruto ! Fit-elle.

Sakura, se précipita et vérifia comment allait son ami, c'est alors que Tsunade et elle, s'aperçurent de la maigreur de Naruto. Il n'avait du rien manger depuis l'annonce, et son corps en avait pris un sacré coup. Les autres furent aussi choqué de voir que le jeune, qui habituellement gai et qui ne se laissait pas abattre malgré la douleur, se laissait dépérir.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital..., dit Tsunade à son élève.

- Je vais le prendre, fit Kakashi, en le prenant des bras de Tsunade.

Puis tous les trois partirent rapidement, sous les regards inquiets des autres. Les voix s'élevèrent pour discuter de Naruto.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, Kakashi déposa délicatement Naruto sur un brancard, alors que Tsunade et Sakura donnaient leurs ordres pour soigner le jeune homme.

Il fut mis dans une chambre dans une aile calme de l'hôpital, afin d'accueillir les plus proches amis du jeune homme, ainsi que Fukasaku-sama, qui avait été prévenu par la grenouille messagère envoyer par l'Hokage. Il avait été brancher à des perfusions de glucose et de physio, afin de le nourrir un peu et qu'il retrouve un peu de force.

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain, aidé par Kyuubi. Il remarqua qu'il était entouré de ses amis, et il fui leur regard pourtant compatissant.

- Pardon... Je suis qu'un idiot..., fit-il le regard fermé retenant ses larmes, prêt à le submerger encore une fois.

- Non, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, lui dit Sakura, c'est plutôt à moi de te faire des excuses. Encore une fois je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu ressentais...

- Ton manque de réaction nous a tous surpris, fit Tsunade en lui prenant la main doucement pour ne pas arracher la perfusion, toi qui est si expressif habituellement.

Naruto avait ouvert les yeux, les larmes débordant légèrement de ses yeux bleus, et la regardait.

- Il était fier de toi, et t'aimait beaucoup comme si tu étais son propre petit-fils,... il sera encore fier de toi même là où il est maintenant. Réalise ton rêve, avec son souvenir dans ton cœur, il sera ta force, comme l'amitié et l'amour que nous te portons.

Naruto la regardait ainsi que les autres et commença a esquisser un sourire, C'est alors que Tsunade se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura...

- Pour moi, tu es aussi mon petit-fils...

Elle se redressa et le regarda. Tous purent remarqué ses yeux brillant rempli de joie, avec un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Un vrai sourire qu'il n'avait plus affiché depuis l'annonce de Fukasaku-sama. Ce dernier s'approcha du jeune ninja.

- Si tu veux honorer la mémoire de Jiraya-chan, alors guéri vite, tu vas me suivre au Mont Myobôku pour poursuivre ton entrainement afin que tu sois plus fort pour affronter Pain.

- Je veux partir maintenant ! Fit-il en se redressant, comme revigorer par les paroles de Tsunade et de Fukasaku.

- On partira demain, tu as encore besoin de repos.

Naruto se rallongea à contre-cœur, boudeur. Leur Naruto était enfin de retour et plus vivant que jamais. Ils savaient que celui ci rêver de venger son maître. Après avoir encore bavarder avec lui, ils partirent, leur cœur plus léger pour leur ami.

Le lendemain, aux portes du village après avoir discuté avec Tsunade dans on bureau, les deux voyageurs étaient accompagnés sur le seuil par l'Hokage, Sakura et Shikamaru :

- Eh bien, allons-y. Naruto, fais tes adieux, fit Fukasaku-Sama,

- J'y vais. Je compte sur toi pour le code, Shikamaru, dit Naruto.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, fit Shikamaru.

- Je vous contacterais dès que les résultats de l'autopsie et de l'interrogatoire seront arrivés, fit Tsunade.

- Je vais laisser la grenouille messagère ici. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, donnez-le lui.

- Bien, répondit l'Hokage.

- Naruto, bonne chance, fit la jeune fille.

- Ouais !

- Très-bien ! Allons-y ! fit Naruto en commençant à partir puis il s'arrêta comme légèrement confus. En fait, c'est par où le Mont Myobôku ?

Sakura était consterné par son étourderie comme d'habitude :

- Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment lui faire confiance ?

- Il faut un mois pour y aller à pied, répondit Fukasaku-Sama. Il est connu aussi sous le nom de Montagne Labyrinthe. Si on ne connait pas la route secrète, on ne peut s'y rendre.

Naruto était dépité, il pensait au mois de marche forcée.

- C'est compliqué rien que d'y aller, hein ?

- Naruto, tu as déjà signé un contrat qui te lie à nous autres crapauds. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, dit la grenouille sennin en sortant un rouleau parchemin d'en dessous sa cape.

Ce dernier dans une légère explosion, et sortant de la fumée, réapparut plus grand et ouvert.

- Hé ! C'est...

- Hé bien, je vous emprunte ce garçon.

Le rouleau disparut.

- Prenez soin de lui, s'il vous plaît, fit Tsunade-Sama en baissant sa tête respectueusement.

- Comment ça, pas besoin de m'inquiéter ?

Et il disparut avant de pouvoir dire vraiment au revoir à sa « famille ».

- Il a disparu, fit Sakura surprise.

- C'est une invocation inversé, répondit Tsunade.

- Bonne chance de votre côté, fit l'Ancien tout en faisant son jutsu de départ.

Et lui aussi disparut. Aussi Tsunade et les deux jeunes ninjas retournèrent reprendre leurs investigations au sujet de Pain.

**Mais pour le reste de l'histoire, vous la retrouverez dans les chapitres du manga. ^^**

**FIN**

**J'espère que cette fic vous a plut, et que j'aurai quelques reviews pour connaître votre avis.  
**


End file.
